1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to preparations of vitamin-E for external use, which are designed for protection of the skin.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto there have been sold in the market many kinds of creams or lotions, whose recommended uses are the prevention of rough skin of the hand, chapping, cracks, frostbite, and the like, and are intended for housewives. It has generally been believed, however, that the rough skin, chapping, cracks in the skin, etc., cannot be prevented unless they would stop doing kitchen work. The reason is that, in most cases, the base ingredients used in conventional creams and lotions are oils and, therefore, these preparations are capable of repelling water for a little while after application, but easily come off, and this fact causes shortened protective action to the skin. Furthermore, this causes oil or odor on tablewares. Therefore, such preparations have been applied after meals or kitchen work, i.e., mainly at bedtime. Consequently, it has been difficult to obtain sufficient skin-protective effect.